An Unwanted Curse
by Novelizer
Summary: Based off the show, Natsu and Lucy go on an everyday mission only to end with Natsu in a very bad condition, a worried Lucy, a devastated Guild and a confused Laxus. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

I do not own Fairy Tail but I do love the anime

'_Thinking'_

_"_Talking"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and Lucy finally got back from a mission worth 80,000 jewel and Natsu was still having motion sickness and Lucy wasn't sure why it hasn't gone away even when they got off the train. "Natsu are you sure its motion sickness and not something else?" I asked in a concerned voice. He just gave me a quick smile before his cheeks puffed back up ready to hurl.

After sometime he was able to say something, "I need help." And fainted immediatly after, i was barley able to catch him and surprisingly he was lighter then when we left for the mission.

**Fairy Tail Guild - Normal POV**

The guild doors were kicked in and a figure carrying something, no someone walked in. The guild members gasped as Lucy carried in a very pale looking Natsu. "Lucy what happened?" asked a very worried Mira-San. Lucy came in and handed Natsu to Erza to take him to the infirmary inside the guild. "Lucy."Natsu whispered, only Erza, Wendy and Gray could hear him.

"I-Im n-no-not sure he wa-was fine after t-the mission, then we g-got on the train and he wouldnt g-get off afterwards and it still h-hasn't gone away!" Lucy replied trying to hold in the tears that threatened to come.

"Its okay Lucy. Wendy will do everything she can to heal whatever it is that's making Natsu sick." Mira replied with a smile, but her eyes were filled with worry as were the rest of the guild, even Grey who had no shirt or pants on at the moment, "GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled, he looked down and screamed like a little girl seemingly grabbing clothes out of nowhere.

**In the Infirmary - Natsu's POV**

After Lucy opened the guild doors my eyes started to go fuzzy and i could hear some of the guild members gasp. then lucy handed me to Erza I think, I saw red and silver and felt coldness from her cold armor. "Lucy..." I whispered but I dont think she heard me.

Erza opened the infirmary door and placed me on the bed followed by Wendy saying something to each other, then me but i could'nt hear clearly and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Back to the Guild - Lucy's POV**

'_I hope he'll be okay, no he will be okay Natsu Dragoneel would never leave his nakamas, or me!' _I thought to myself feeling Mira's reasuring touch and seeing her hope filled eyes. "I'm sure hell be 100% in no time!" She said forcing a smile. "He would never go down by a simple fever!" Gray said holding the pain he had that he might loose his rival and best friend. I smilled, "Thanks guys im really sure he's alright, he always pulls through for us."

Before i would start crying in front of everyone I left and headed home. '_Natsu you better survive this if not ill bring you back to life and kick our ass for leaving me.' _I whispered as i marched on the side of the river heading home.

**Natsu's POV**

_'Lucy I could never leave you, I love you.'_

**Erza's POV**

"Ezra my healing might not be working." Wendy whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I turned around and said, "Guess well fix him the old fashioned way."

"Erza its okay if you want to cry, no ones here and I'll never tell." Wendy said crying out tears of her own. After she said that I cried hard and for a while to I may lose one of the most amazing people in my life.

**Natsu's POV**

'_Erza, Wendy, minna(1) I'll make it don't cry just watch me, I'll come back in no time.' _I saw my family, my father, my favorite memories with happy and most of all Lucy and her amazing smile and beautiful brown eyes, those unbelievable brown eyes. Every now and then I'd wake up, but then i'd go back into unconsciousness catching a few words of a familiar voice crying. '_Lucy don't cry.' I thought._

My dream were some memories I've had most of them were with Lucy and Lucy's happy in them until I saw an image of Lucy crying. "Lucy don't cry!" I said.

**Lucy's POV**

Its almost been a week since natsu's sickness and everyone would visit him but I would stay with him the entire time.

Ever since natsu said, "Lucy don't cry!" I have stayed with him so when he wakes up i can hug him and tell him '_I knowe you would make it." _or '_I've missed you so much!' _Because he's been my best friend and will always be my best friend. I'll be there for him like hes been there for me.

This morning Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and some other guild member including Master Makarov came to visit with him. His sickness got a little better but its still there and not changing much anymore for better or for worse, I hope hes okay.

**Natsu's POV**

I feel like my sickness is getting a little better. I wonder how long I've been out. Maybe hours, days, ore even weeks at this point. But it doesn't feel like anything changed that much.

My dreams are different, they're more like nightmares instead. I'm not as dense as everyone thinks. Its almost always the same nightmare, my friends turn on me, I mean with dead, cold, killing intent and i can't stop them from chasing me, my magic is virtually useless. I've tried using my Dragon-Slayer magic but it wont work even though i feel like my body is on fire, but it must be the fever.

**Lucy's POV**

Not long after the visits Natsu started talking in his sleep. He sometimes freaks me out by saying "Don't kill me, your my family" or "I love you" or even "STAY BACK." During one of his 'Dreams' he used his magic and set the bed on fire but we had Juvia to put it out, but we decided not to move him. The bed with the salamander haired mage slightly chared kept rolling around on the bed. Moving a lot more then usual, '_He must be unconformable for some reason' _I thought.

I couldn't take it anymore and I need to get a mission to pay my rent, around 70,000 jewel or more, just in case. "Bye Natsu, I'll see you when you wake up okay." I kissed him on his forehead when he stopped moving and left the infirmary.

**In the Guilds main hall - Still Lucy's POV**

The bulletin board had eleven jobs on it I picked one closest to my rent.

**Help!**

** Missing ship from port please help us to find any possible survivors **

** Beware of Sea Monsters- 75,000 Jewel and 2 Silver keys**

"Mira-San I'm going on this one alone alright." I said. " Okay Lucy, be careful!" she called as I exited the guild doors.

**Natsu's POV**

The dreams have finally stopped, I'm still burning up though. I see nothing but black sometimes id hear someone talking this time it was Lucy. "Bye Natsu." Is all I heard I missed everything elses she said after she kissed my forehead. '_Has she been with me all this time?' _I thought. In my mind I started crying hard hearing myself say, '_Don't leave! Stay Lucy, DONT LEAVE ME.' _Then I felt coldness like I had a bunch of knifes going through my heart. I opened my eyes and heard someone screaming. I heard Eerza yell at me, " Natsu STOP SCREAMING! You're okay! Juvia wasn't here so gray was freezing the flame's you made. You almost burnt down the guild!"

Then it was silent. No noise, no screaming or anything. Even the members on the first floor were quiet. Then I blurted out something that earned me a hit to the head. "WHERE IS LUCY!" I yelled. Erza retorted with a playful, "Shut up." and a smile. "She's fine, she just went on a mission to pay her rent." Said Gray. "you've been out of it for a week and a half."

I thought about what he said, "How long has Lucy been gone?" I asked curious. "About two days, she spent the most part here with you." Said Erza. "Luce..."I whispered, "come home safe, come back to me."

"Natsu you need to rest if you don't want this fever to get worse." Said Wendy. I didn't even notice her, "That would make Lucy sad." I stared at her for a second, '_Thanks for the guilt trip.'_ "Yeah okay, I get it. GOODNIGHT!" I said, I moved to a clean non-chared bed so I could get comfortable before I changed my mind. Erza, Wendy and Gray left me in the infirmary to tell the guild th good news.

**With Erza, Gray and Wendy**

"Natsu is much better, he is awake finally." We said smiling.

The guild cheered. "Tonight we celebrate to Natsu's recovery with a party." The master said. Mina-San had the biggest smile, Lucy, who had recently gotten back from her mission, was junping around cheaering, Happy was flying around screaming fish hi commen fraze aand Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajell showing a giant smile to everyone happy to have their salamander back in action. Or maybe not so soon...

* * *

Thanks for reading this. I wrote this in a notebook and there's about 10 chapters. This is the first typed one. I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review.

(1) Minna - A Japanese reference from the show_It means "everyone" roughly translated.

I was really tired and this was typed on my Iphone so it may not be perfect. Night ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of this chapter is set after Lucy got back to the guild from her second trip.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 After the Mission - Lucy's POV**

_'That wasn't so hard, even if I went on this job alone.' _I thought._ ' Two more hours until I'm back in Magnolia and in the guild. Wow four days I've been gone, I wonder if Natsu's gotten any better.'_

"Passengers to Magnolia we have arrived, Thank you for riding air express and have a nice day." Said a feminine voice.

I got off and headed straight to my apartment for a relaxing bath, a change of clothes and a short nap.

**Time Skip - Lucy's Home**

I unlocked my door and went into my living room, "It's good to be-" Lucy was cut off by a girl in armor hugging her and crying her eyes out."Erza OOOWWWW!" I shouted, "why are you Gray and Happy here?" I asked confused.

Gray jumped up and hugged me, Happy followed suit."Guys is something wrong?" Is Natsu okay!" I said backing away near my bed. "Calm down, that's why we're here." Said Gray. "N-Na-Natsu, he's f-fine his f-f-fevers alm-most g-gone." Erza said through sobs.

"R-Really, I'll be back."I said taking my exit through my window,(it was quicker then the door.) and ran as fast as I could to get to the guild.

**In the Guild - Natsu's POV**

I could hear someone crying and running toward the guild, it was quiet sobs but it was so familiar. I'm still in the infirmary my fevers gone down a lot but Jiji(1) wants me to rest for an entire day. Since he's the master of the guild I have, and will, obey his orders.

The next thing i heard surprised me the most. The doors of the guild were kicked open with a lot of unneeded force. I smiled so much hearing her voice my face could of split in two.

_*Knock, Knock,_ _Knock_*

"Natsu are you awake?" she asked voice filled of concern. " Yea Luce." I said, "come in!" when she came in her brown eyes were filled with a calming yet happy look. " I mmmiiiiisssssssseedddd you Luce." I said smirking at her faint blush.

"Me to at least your back to your old self." She grinned an amazing smile coming from here. "come here Luce." I said. As soon as she was close enough to the bed i grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"N-Natsu cant-t b-breath!" She said straining to talk. "Right sorry." I said after letting her go. My heart was pounding so much in my chest. '_I cant believe she makes me feel this way' _I thought_ ' Luce I love you so much it hurts.'_

**Lucy's POV  
**

After I came in Natsu dragged me nto a hug. He was warm and kind, I hugged him back but his hug kept getting fighter. '_He missed me_.' I thought.

"N-Natsu cant-t b-breath!" I said struggling to breath, he let me go. " Sorry Luce." He said. I saw a small blush on his cheeks. Oh my gosh he looks so cute when he blushes. I gave him a big grin, "It's okay, so you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yea almost 100% but Jiji said I had to rest for one more day." Natsu said with a pout that made him cuter. "Okay guess I'll let you sleep." I said. I started heading to the door when I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Please don't leave me Lucy." Natsu said with a scared look in his eyes... '_Natsu scared, NO WAY! I know ill do a small test._' "I'll be back tomorrow, I prom-" Natsu cut me off, "NNOOO!" he yelled. He stood up and hugged me. "Don't leave me." He whispered his hot breath hitting my ear. I must of blushed 100 shades of red.

"Okay I'll stay, just get some sleep." I said prying his arms off of me. I pulled a lean back chair next to his bed. '_I have to talk to master after Natsu fall asleep.'_

**One Hour Later**

"Luce I can't sleep!" He whined waking me up.

"Okay Natsu Ill... um, Ill sing to you."

**Natsu's POV**

_'Yes! She has an awesome singing voice.' _I smiled at the thought of hearing her sing.

**Lucy's POV**

Finally hes asleep, now to talk to master. I got up from my chair as quietly as I could. 'Sleep well Natsu.' I thought. After I got to masters door I knocked quietly so I would wake up Natsu, (dragon hearing).

***Knock, Knock***

"Come in." He said. I waited some time before i went in. "Yes may I help you Lucy." "Its Natsu." I said, he nodded his head telling me to go on, " well hes asleep now but, somethings wrong. He seems... different." He looked shocked but was quickly hidden.

"Different how Lucy?" He asked.

"He seems scared." I explained everything that had happened not to long ago. 'I think its because of the sickness, that was a really bad fever.'

**Master's POV**

Lucy explained everything to me from Natsu's sudden fear to his sickness had afected him. ' Maybe its because of the sickness, that was no ordinary fever it was caused by another mage, a staff mage.'

'This is bad, someones messing with Natsu's head.' I let Lucy finish her tale before replying. " Don't let him fall asleep after today, not even for a moment, need to contact the council."

"Yes Master, thank you." Lucy left right after and I made a few calls.

**Guild's Bar - Lucy's POV**

_Master knows something, I just know i. I hope Natsu makes it, I love him so much. He can be dense sometimes but he sees me as nothing more then his 'best friend.'_ Sigh

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Mira-San asked. "No just worried to much, I need to calm down." I replied. _'I need to get out of here before Mira starts teasing me again.'_ I stood up ready to walk out the guild doors and to my house. But I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lu-chan!Wait up!" Levy called, I turned around to find her two-feet away from me."Hey Levy-Chan wanna walk home with me? I asked. " Sure I also wanna read that novel of yours, and I need advice." I raised an eyebrow, 'Advice from me?' " Advice what for levy-Chan?" I asked although I already knew. "Dating stuff and not here lets go." She said dragging me out of the guild and toward my house.

**Lucy's House**

"So Levy-Chan what, no who did you want to ask out?" asked. "Well Lu-Chan, Im only going to say it once...IWantToAskGajeelOnADate!" Levy said really fast.

"You and Gehee-Guy!" I snickered. "Don't call him that, call him...Gajeel" She whispered.

**Unknown POV**

Super hearing doesn't help when you only get a clue like, "Gehee-Guy." All though it is funny, Geeheee.

**Back to Lucy and Levy**

'_Okay so its Gajeel_.'"Are you going to tell him? Levy-Chan!" I asked teasingly. She had a small pout.

"But Lu-Chan what if he doesn't like me back. He is from a different guild but i doubt hes as dense as Natsu." Levy sot back using the same teasing tone. " Hey Leavy! Thats not fair, you could be nicer!" Then I heard a knock on my door. "Hold on! Levy I'll be right back."

I ran to the door and pulled it open to reveal Gajeel. "Oh hey whats up Geehee-Guy?!" I said smiling. "Wait don't dragon-slayers usually get in my apartment by window?" I asked jokingly.

"Geehee-guy?" Gajeel said a small blush on his face and wide eyes. "And only Natsu and Gray would do that." Ah so Gajeel was listening to our conversation. I Whispered/Yelled to him so only he could hear, "ASK HER OUT!" He must have blushed as red as Erza's hair. He whispered a quiet "thank you." I smiled.

"Levy-chan!" I yelled, "Someones here to see you and he won't wait forever." The last part i put on an extra emphasis for 'He' and laughed to myself.

"Oh hey Gajeel, whats up?" Levy asked with a red tint on her cheeks. "Hey uh.. Levy you left earlier so I came here to ask you something, " he was turning redder each second, "w-will you g-g-go on a date with m-me?" He finished looking at the ground.

After Lucy was finally able to push her friend out her door and force them on a date. She was happy she could force levy on a date with Gajeel. Now time for that long awaited bath to relax.

The blonde celestial mage took a peaceful bath, washed up got out rapped in a towel around her and walked to her dresser to get her pj's. Only to be greeted by a familiar voice. "HEY LUCY!" I jumped and turned toward him." Gray! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled, he looked down and sighed, "aww crap." Hm is Gray okay no girl scream, no surprise?"Hey Gray is everything okay?" I asked.

"Lucy you need to go to the guild. Natsu won't calm down and he only wants to see you. Please help us!" He pleaded. I grabbed something i could put on easily, "Okay Gray lets go." I jumped out of my apartment through my window.*Sigh* '_I'm turning into Natsu. I hope hes okay.'_

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up after what seemed like forever, Lucy? "oh...hey Natsu." Lucy yawned. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She gave me a small smile. "Master Markov told me to watch over you today. Want to hang out?" _'I couldn't believe it was she asking me to hang out with her like by our selves_.' Natsu screamed and cheered in his mind. He gave her his signature grin, "Sure luce." I said and stood up.

"Whoa Drag, take it easy, were in no hurry." Lucy said.

**Around Magnolia**

"So Luce, what do you wanna do?" I asked pretty sure my face was beat red. "Nothing really, just want to hang out and talk with you." Lucy replied smiling at me. My heart must have sped up so much I could hardly breathe.'_She just wants to be with me_.' I smiled, "R-really?" I asked. _'Damn I stuttered, why can't I calm down! It's just Lucy! Weird, Clumsy, beautiful, kind... wait what am I thinking I'm just a friend to her.'_

"So Luce, lets go get something to eat...I'm famished!" I yelled running to my favorite restaurant. "Natsu slow down! UGHH Fine, but don't eat to much." She called after me. When she finally caught up to me we saw that it was actually quiet in town for once. "So Luce how much jewel do you have left?" I asked.

"Hmm"she hummed. "I got about 6,000 jewel left my rent went down a little." She replied. "Awesome!" I smiled. "I'll make sure you have money left for you." I replied as I walked in.

**Lucy's POV**

'_Did Natsu__ just consider something about my well being? No I must of heard wrong.'_ We walked in and sat at a table near the window of the restraunt. Natsu put his head on his muscled arms... "No Natsu, stay awake." I quietly yelled at him. "Why?" he asked. "Because A. If you do I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to move and B. because our waiter is here waiting for you to order." I said using my already made excuses.

**Later at Lucy's Apartment - Natsu's POV**

"Lucy! I'm starving over here, is dinner ready yet?"I yelled she came out wearing an apron that fit her body perfectly and had her hair tied up she looked so amazing. "NATSU!" she yelled, " you asked me the same question 3 minuets ago and the answer is and will be the same!" She smiled after I said nothing back, how could I? I was blushing because she was the most amazing person ever and I was afraid I might stutter again so Instead I just nodded my head to show her I understood.

"Good." and she went back into the kitchen. I let out a sigh, I hope she doesn't hate me.

**Lucy's POV**

After I went into the kitchen I started saying things to myself, blushing like crazy, stuff like' pull yourself together lucy' and 'calm down hes just a friend.' I finished the soup, Fish and Sandwiches for me an Natsu and went back in the living room to give Natsu his food._'Thank god hes still awake,' _was the only thought until I felt strong arms hug me.

"Thanks Lucy." He said when he let me go. I didn't move or say anything back. "Are you okay?" He asked and with that I turned around and hugged him as tight as I could and whispered so only he could hear what he said to me when he woke up from his fever.

**Natsu's POV**

"Don't leave me." Lucy whispered. This time i just slightly hugged her back. "I never will." I said.

**Lucy's POV**

After a good but awkward 5 minutes I sat down and handed him his soup, fish and 2 turkey sandwiches, and two rice bowls. "Natsu I know master hasn't told you but don't go to sleep for a week or so." I whispered so quiet hopping he didnt hear me, but my fear was proven with a screechy whine and Natsu yelling, "WHY NOT LUCE I NEED MY SLEEP!"

I looked at him a tear falling down my cheek. "I don't want to lose you." I said, almost yelling, almost. "Luce... I'm sorry, I'll stay awake. Its a promise." Natsu said flashing me a quick smile before sitting on my bed, "I'll watch over you to make sure your safe." with that I finished my food and jumped on my bed sleep coming early for the first time this week.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I loved writing every moment of it. And I'm sorry for the contant POV changes

(1) Jiji- Old man, Gramps- roughly translated.

Love you all And please review

-Jasamie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail sadly **

**Natsu: I'm sick why are you making me so this?**

**Jasamie: Because I wrote it not stop whining and get ready. Lucy get him!**

**Lucy: Yes Jasamie-San! Oh and uh E-Enjoy *blushes***

* * *

**Time Skip - 1 week later at the guilds bar**

"Hey Lucy hows Natsu doing?" Gray asked. I really didn't want to answer. "He's fine, I don't think he'll be able to stay awake much longer." I said looking down to the counter.

_**Flashback - Lucy's appartment**_

_"L-Luce *Yawn* I can't s-stay a(ahhhh)awake I'm to tired." Natsu said. I need to get him active! "HEY NATSU!" I yelled. "WHAT!" He yelled back. 'At least its kinda working.' I thought. "What can we do so you'll stay awake?" I asked. He seemed out of it, but he answered not to much later. "We could either, scream, go for a walk, kiss, drink a lot of coffee or Fight someone." Natsu said getting way to excited. 'Wait did he say kiss! Woah I heard him right, right?_

_"Uh...lets go to the guild you can get in a fight with Gray or Erza." I said. "NO! I'M NOT FIGHTING ERZA EVER AGAIN!" Natsu yelled looking completely awake. I laughed at his response. Then I helped him up and we walked to the guild._

**End Flashback**

"Where is Markov?" I asked. "I need to talk to him." Gray stared at me for a minute before Natsu hit him with a chair. 'Ah good old Fairy Tail and their fights I love them so much.' I smiled.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! What was that for I was talking to someone and if I wasn't standing here you could of hit Lucy!" I snickered, "Even if you weren't standing there you would end up getting hit anyway." I shot back.

Next thing I knew Gray pulled off his shirt and took a fighting stance. _'Hm is he OK, usually by now someone would yell at him to put on clothes or something. He has been wearing clothes for a longer period of time lately.' _"Bring it on slanty eyes." I said. And we went into an all out fight.

**Lucy's POV**

The guild doors opened and master went straight to his office without even stopping the fight between Natsu and Gray. _'Something really bad happened.'_

I got up and walked over to Mira-San. "Mira-San, is master okay? Can I talk to him." I asked. "No he's got some complaint slips t-" I cut her off, "MIRA! Its about Natsu I don't think he can last much longer, I need to talk to master, make sure Natsu stays awake." I said storming towards the masters office upstairs.

**Master's POV *knock-**

"Come on in Lucy." I said waiting for her to give me a report on Natsu. She came straight in and walked over by the window behind my desk. Here goes a long conversation.

**Gray's POV**

Thats probably the shortest fight we ever had. Natsu just kept staring at me. "What?" He seemed shocked at my question. "Nothing, its just you guys seem to be acting completely different. Is something wrong?" He stopped for a second looking at me for some kind of reaction. Then he shot questions at me until his last one got to me. "Is it because of me, did I do something?"

Then the guild master came out, interrupting our small talk and made an announcement to the entire guild. "Everyone but Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza please leave. The council is coming tomorrow. They need to talk to team Natsu about their mission, that they had not to long ago." And he went back inside his office as Lucy slowly walked out and down the stairs.

"Bye everyone!" Yelled Natsu. "hmm, see you in a couple of days." Levy replied walking out.

After everyone left and things were getting quiet. Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Hey Lucy, what do you think is so important that master had the council come?" Natsu asked. Lucy gave him a short simple answer, "I don't know." She was trying so hard to hold back tears. "Luce! Don't cry, why are you crying?! I'm fine, the guilds fine, your fine so whats wrong?!" Natsu was panicking running around the guild screaming his head off.

**Natsu's POV**

_'Why is Lucy crying? What did I do? Am I the one who caused this? Does she not want to be my friend anymore!? _I stopped running. "Natsu its nothing, I promise. Gray is Mira still here?" asked Lucy.

I looked around the guild and spotted a glimpse of silver white hair. "Yea I think she's somewhere around here." Gray snickered.

**Lucy's POV**

I stopped crying and got up from the bar, I need to talk to her, now." I said in a dark voice. I noticed Natsu and Gray cowering in fear. "She's as scary as Ezra when she's mad." Gray said to Natsu. "Aye." was Natsu's reply. "Guys every-time?! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" I yelled. "S-Sorry Luce." Natsu said. 'Its okay, so since we don't know whats going on Natsu we need to tell you something important." I said in a whisper so Mira and master wouldn't hear me.

**Master's POV**

"Hey Fairy Tail brats! Get in my office NOW." I yelled. "Aye!" They all yelled in unison. They walked up the steps and into my office. From left to right they were in a line of Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy on top of Natsu's head.

"So Natsu, there's something I have to tell you." I said, he gave me a knowing look. "Go on." He replied way to calmly. "Well you see, on your last mission something happened to you and I don't think you noticed. Your under a mages spell not completely but if you fall asleep it could be the end of us." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"I understand." Natsu said. "YOU BRAT listen to- wait you understand?" I was completely shocked. But the I understood. "Lucy you told him!" I yelled. "Sorry master he needed to know, he's my friend, my best friend!"She yelled. 'Ouch' I thought. 'Natsu must feel bad.' "I understand. The concil is comming to help-" I was cut off by Natsu and Gray.

"HELP WHO?!" They yelled. "Calm down, I'll explain everything I replied."

_**Master's POV - Telling the facts**_

_"Jellal we need to talk. Why?! Because your a staff mage and you might know how to undo or disable a spell!" I was getting really ticked off. "You brat listen to me, Erza has been crying her eyes out because she and the guild need Natsu to hold us together!" I smirked to myself 'I've got him now. "Okay, yes bring everyone from the council._

_The call ended when Jellal hung up. "Thanks Master Bob." I said, I looked over shoulder. "No problem sweetly any time." I shivered. 'Time to go, it's a two day trip and those brats need me._

**_End Flasback_**

"Wait so Jellal is coming here!" Erza squealed. "Calm down, and yes including the entire rest of the council.

**Natsu's POV**

_'So they're coming here, interesting.'_ My mind was filled with thoughts that weren't my own. _'I could probably kill the off by simply using a dead corpse, *Evil laughter*' _"Shut up!" I yelled and everyone froze.

* * *

Yes finally typed this one up.

Enjoy and please review.


End file.
